Baila Conmigo
by unicornz
Summary: a short multi-fiction about the kingdoms, Castile and Aragon, and how they came across a small boy.
1. Prelude

-prelude-

* * *

><p>"Senorita, Senorita!" a tall, slender man bursted through the door, entering a forbidden room. He was not allowed to enter without permission from the queen or Castile herself. The man exhaled loudly, out of breath from running across the kingdom looking for this beautiful woman. "senorita-"<p>

"Paulo, remember your manners," Castile politely said. She sat on the opposite side of the room on the window sill. She hadn't turned to face the man, keeping her eyes towards the window.

"Perd name," he apologized. He bowed, even though she didn't look. "senorita, the queen, she has sent me." This had caused Castile to look at him. He froze as his eyes met her light brown eyes.

"And what did she say Paulo?" Castile continued to watch the man. He shook his head as if he had to wake up from a day dream.

"It's about the moors-" Castile's eyes flashed with slight anger and annoyance. Ever since the Muslims invaded her beautiful land, she couldn't stand the sound of their name. "-the queen is tired of them! She's tired of her people paying taxes for their religion. She wants to overpower them!"

"But how?" questioned Castile. Her brain raced, looking for a solution. The whole area has been having similar problems. Portugal, Granada, Navarre, and Aragon; every single one of them. She thought of how powerful all of them would be together, but the thought was quickly over once she thought of Aragon. She absolutely hated the man. The way he acts, looks, and talks just rubs her the wrong way. The minute the kingdom formed, she knew he was bad news. Her rulers disagree with her, but she doesn't change her mind.

"The queen has already decided," Paulo murmured. Castile looked at him. He looked up and cleared his throat, "Queen Isabella has already-"

"I heard you," Castile snapped. "How? How is she going to overpower them?"

"She wants to make you stronger. She wants to," he paused and smirked, "partner up with another kingdom."

Castile's eyes narrowed, "Partner up? Con quien?" Paulo looked at the ground nervously. She cleared her throat and asked again sternly, "With who?"

"With Ferdinand of-" Castile's eyes narrowed, causing Paulo to pause. He gulped and finished quietly, "Aragon."

"Unacceptable," Castile snapped. "I will not have anything to do with that-that-argh!" she stomped away from Paulo towards the door.

"S-Senorita!" Paulo followed after her, "She left hours ago to talk to Ferdinand of Aragon."

Castile turned around. "Without consenting me?"

Paulo sheepishly nodded, "She said it was for the best. You would have tried to stop her if I told you earlier, would you not?" Castile nodded slightly. She hated to be predictable. Paulo pulled castile into a hug. "Im sorry it has to be this way," Paulo whispered. He pulled away and smiled, "Supper will be ready within the hour. Queen Isabella will be back by then. I assume she will be receiving an earful of what's on your mind?"

"Yes," Castile nodded. "Feel free to warn her in advance."

"Very well," Paulo said as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please remember, my history is almost never right.**

**Castile and Aragon were Christian kingdoms in Spain. They were united through marriage. They probably were not united just to get rid of the Moors (actually, The Treaty of Granada gave religious tolerance to Muslims later on). But uh. Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>

"Señorita, señorita! A young man is here to see you!" The maid continued to knock on her door. "Señorita-"

"I'm not coming out, and tell that man to-"

"Young lady!" The maid yelled. "You may be important but we do not treat our guests like that!"

The door cracked open, "But Maria, I don't want to see him."

Maria smiled, "You haven't meet the man yet, you hardly even know him."

"I know him enough to know el hombre es tonto."

"Señorita," Maria warned. Castile looked at the woman and smiled apologetically. "Now go down and meet with this man." Castile sighed and fully opened the door, exposing herself. She wore a red festive dress and annoyed look to match.

"Do I have to wear this?" Maria nodded. Castile grunted and padded down the sides. Maria laughed. Castile absolutely hated to dress up for special events, and today wasn't an exception. Today was the day they celebrated the marriage queen Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon. Castile didn't mind the marriage, it's what came with it that she hated. The joining of the two means their two kingdoms join together too, and she does not wish to partner up with Aragon.

"You look beautiful mija," Maria smiled, breaking Castile's thoughts. "Una hora, and that's all. You can make your way back here in one hour." Castile smiled and nodded. 'One hour,' she thought. 'And I'm free from it all.'

She made her way down the hall and slowly walked down the stairs. Every event, she was reminded to stop rushing down the stairs. "So you can let everyone see how beautiful you are!" Maria always told her. Castile always replied back about how she really didn't care. Queen Isabella was waiting for Castile at the bottom of the stairs.

"Castilla, I'm glad you found your way down to the festival, especially so gracefully," the queen told her. Castile knew what she meant. 'I am glad we didn't have to drag you down here. And thanks for not falling down the stairs.'

Castile fake a smile and nodded. "Only for an hour correct?" Queen Isabella sighed, "Yes, only for an hour." Castile nodded and walked off. She had to find something to entertain her without getting into trouble. Her eyes sparkled as she glanced across the room. She saw wine. The finest wine in all the kingdom was within her reach.

She made her way through the dancing crowd, dreaming of the delicious drink she was about to have. She was within steps of the table when something grabbed her arm. She sighed and stopped. She only wanted a drink, but it will have to wait. She turned to face the stranger and froze.

It was Aragon. His green eyes glimmered through his long, dirty blond hair like jewels as he smiled. "Fancy meeting you here Castilla."

Castile blinked a few times waking up to reality. Her once emotionless face turned annoyed within seconds. "What do you want Aragon?"

He laughed, "What do I want? Nothing of course!" Castile glared at him. His smile never faded. "I thought we could chat for a little while, since were getting married and all~"

"We aren't getting married," snapped Castile. "My queen is."

"To my king," Aragon pointed out. Castile rolled her eyes and turned away. She didn't want to and wasnt going to deal with him tonight. She started to walk towards the wine table again. That is, until aragon's grip stopped her again.

She turned around angry, but his soft smile made her anger fade. "What do you want?" she asked, politer than she meant.

"A dance," he said softly, taking her hand in his and slowly walking to the center of the room. Castile felt like she couldn't do anything except follow. Aragon stopped and faced Castile.

He opened his other hand and smiled, "would you like this dance?" Castile softly bit her lip and placed her hand in his. They started to dance to the orchestra's music.

The sun had began to set but the festival continued. The two danced with each other as if they have always been dance partners. They moved so smoothly, it was hard to believe that Castile loathed Aragon. Even she forgot, but the peaceful moment ended quickly.

Castile looked at Aragon and frowned. "I shouldn't be doing this," she murmured.

"Doing what?" Aragon questioned. Castile let go of Aragon's hands and backed away. She shook her head and left, leaving Aragon alone in the crowd of dancing people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please remember, my history is almost never right.**

**Castile and Aragon were Christian kingdoms in Spain. They were united through marriage. They probably were not united just to get rid of the Moors (actually, The Treaty of Granada gave religious tolerance to Muslims later on). But uh. Yeah.**

**/EDIT/ Reading in my history book this semester, I read that Queen Isabella, well at the time she was Princess Isabella, married Ferdinand of Aragon _before_ she came into power. She was married for a few years, then her older brother died, and she received the rights to the throne. **

**But we will pretend that they were united to get rid of the moors. uh...yeah.**


	3. Chapter 2

All Spanish Translations at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

><p>-chapter2-<p>

* * *

><p>Castile made her way outside of the castle. This was the only place she felt comfortable to express truly how she feels, even if it's only to mother nature. The castle had a beautiful garden that Castile herself had started. Everyday since, she would come out and water her garden and talked to it like if it was her best friend, even if there was someone with her.<p>

"Mi jardin," she said sighing, "I danced with him, and I told you I wouldn't." She sighed again, "He's an amazing dancer!" The garden and herself knew the truth, she was head over heels for Aragon. She absolutely hated herself for that one reason, so she takes her anger out every time Aragon is mentioned.

She sighed again, "What should I do?"

"Baila!" a voice squealed. Castile blinked. She never had the garden speak back to her.

"Mande?" she asked, surprised.

"Baila!" the voice repeated. She blinked again.

"Mande-"

"Baila! Baila!" the voice interrupted. The bush started to rustle, scaring Castile.

She started to back away when she heard a familiar voice, "Castilla! Castilla!" She turned to see Aragon running to her. "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

Castile chuckled nervously, "Well, I'm hearing voices from the bush, so I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" Aragon asked, looking at the bush.

"Baila!" the bush yelled again, rustling more than ever. Aragon raised his eyebrow and looked towards Castile.

"So I'm not going crazy," she mumbled crossing her arms.

Aragon chuckled, "Or maybe we're all just insane." He took a few steps closer to the bush, knelt down, and extended his arm towards the bush as if he planned on shaking its hand. "Soy Aragon, y tu?" The voice giggled. Then, a little boy jumped out of the bush and hugged Aragon, causing Aragon to flinch.

He looked towards Castile and laughed, "looks like were not crazy." He picked up the boy and walked towards Castile, "It was un nino!"

The boy looked at Castile and grinned. "Mami!" he cried extending his arms out to Castile.

"I didn't know you had a son," Aragon said with a small frown and a look of confusion. He handed the boy over to Castile who was just as confused.

"I don't," she said looking at the boy. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. "What did you say your name was?" The boy just smiled. Castile could swear she's seen that smile before.

"He must be a child of one of the guests to tonight," Aragon suggested.

Castile nodded, "Let's go back in and see if we can find his padres."

Aragon chuckled, "He does think you're his mom." Castile glared at his remark, but his smile deflected it.

The three walked back to the castle, Castile carrying the small boy and Aragon walking next to them, making silly remarks. Castile would glare after every one, but she hoped he wouldn't stop. The little boy was lightly tugging on Castile's earring, cooing, "Baila! Baila!"

"Not now," she whispered, calmly batting his hand away from her earring, but he kept coming back. She sighed and finally gave up.

As they approached the castle, Aragon ran ahead of Castile and the boy towards the door.

"Papi!" the boy cried softly, squirming in Castile's arms, reaching in the direction of Aragon.

Castile laughed, oblivious to what the boy said. "We'll find your parents soon," she said reassuring.

Aragon opened the door and held it for Castile. She smiled and nodded. He followed her inside, to where the dance was still taken place. The small boy then squirmed again, turning around in Castile's arms, reaching back for Aragon. Aragon smiled at the boy and ruffled his brown hair. The boy giggled.

"Señorita," Castile said, tapping a woman's shoulder to get her attention. The woman turned around and smiled. "I was wondering-"

"Aye Dios!" the woman interrupted her, "What a cute little hijo you have!"

"He's not mine," Castile corrected. "We're trying to-"

"What do you mean he's not yours?" the woman laughed. "He has your hair!"

Castile thought for a second and looked at the boy. His hair was a dark brown like hers, and curled at the end. He smiled widely at her, making her chuckle.

"And he has his father's eyes and smile too!" Castile blinked.

"His father's?"

"Why yes, who else?" the woman laughed, looking towards Aragon, who had made his way to the wine table. Castile scowled, that's what she wanted in the first place.

She glanced back down at the boy, who kept smiling. Her scowl faded away.

She smiled and looked at the woman, "I guess I never noticed."

The woman smiled back, "He is muy lindo!" Castile nodded to the woman and walked away towards Aragon.

"Baila!" the boy started to get jittery as he watched the adults dance.

"Aragon-"

"Castilla!" he smiled, "I got you a drink!" He passed Castile a wine glass, "I told him the finest for my new bride."

"We're not getting married," she laughed, before taking a sip. "My queen and your king are!" "Close enough isn't it?" she rolled her eyes at him and gave the small boy a little drink of her wine.

"What did that lady say?" Castile looked up at Aragon. It's been about twenty minutes since she had talked to her, and he's finally mentioning it. "Well?"

"She said we had a cute hijo," she said softly.

Aragon raised an eyebrow, "We? Hijo?" Castile nodded.

"She says he has my hair and your eyes and smile." Aragon looked confused. He leaned down towards the boy in Castile's arms and poked his tummy. The boy giggled and smiled.

Aragon stood up straight, "Well he must be mine."

"How?" Castile raised her eyebrow at the smiling man.

"Because he's damn cute, who else could he belong to?" Castile rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Maria could help us," Castile suggested. She looked over at Aragon who was grinning like a madman. She adjusted the boy sitting on his hips, "what?"

Aragon's grin grew, "You didn't say anything about me not being cute." Castile thought for a second then rolled her eyes. She turned and walked away from Aragon. "hey wait! Where are you going?"

Castile ignored the man and made her way through the ballroom floor, looking for Maria.

"Papi!" the boy turned to face where Aragon was. He extended his arms and cried again, "Papi!"

Castile stopped and looked at the boy. Tears formed in his eyes. She raised her eyebrow, "did you see your Papi?" he nodded, rubbing the tears forming his eyes. "Where?"

He wiped his tears and looked. His lip started to quiver.

"No, no, no. No llores," Castile whispered. She started to bounce him, trying to keep him from crying. Tears filled his eyes. She rubbed his back, "It's okay, you'll see him soon."

As soon as she said that, he cheered up and screamed, "Papi!" Everyone looked at the two quietly. Castile's cheeks turned a slight red as everyone continued to dance again. Castile looked at the boy, trying to figure out where his eyes are fixed. Then she sees him.

"Castilla!" Aragon said, slightly out of breath, "I was looking for you! Where are you going?"

The boy fussed in Castile's arms as she answered, "To Maria, maybe she will know what to do." She looked at the boy, trying to see what was making him uncomfortable. The boy continued to squirm in her arms and reach out for Aragon.

"Papi!" he cried again, continuing to reach for the man.

"Aragon?"

"Hm?" he looked at her light brown eyes, smiling. She smiled back, not realizing she froze again. She came to realization when the boy squirmed in her arms again, "O-oh. He wants you." She carefully handed him over to Aragon, who placed him against his side.

"Come with me," Castile said, grabbing Aragon's free wrist. "And don't lose me this time." She made her way through the crowd, looking for someone who could help them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please remember, my history is almost never right.**

**Castile and Aragon were Christian kingdoms in Spain. They were united through marriage. They probably were not united just to get rid of the Moors (actually, The Treaty of Granada gave religious tolerance to Muslims later on). But uh. Yeah.**

**/EDIT/ Reading in my history book this semester, I read that Queen Isabella, well at the time she was Princess Isabella, married Ferdinand of Aragon **_**before**_** she came into power. She was married for a few years, then her older brother died, and she received the rights to the throne.**

**But we will pretend that they were united to get rid of the moors. uh...yeah.**

**SPANISH TIME~**

**Mi jardin- my garden**

**Baila- Dance, or the command "You dance!"**

**Mande?- "What?" it's like the more formal way of "Que?"**

**Un nino- a boy**

**Aye Dios- sort of like, "Oh my God!" or "Dear God"**

**Muy Lindo- Very cute**

**Hijo- son**

**No llores- Don't cry**


	4. Chapter 3

-chapter 3-

"Maria," Castile knocked on the door to Maria's room. "We need your help."

"Are you sure she can help?" Aragon whispered. He nervously adjusted the boy on his hips. "There must be hundreds of people here."

"Shhh!" Castile shushed. She knocked on the door again, "Maria?"

"Shh," the boy mimicked quietly. Aragon chuckled as the door opened.

"Que quieres Mija?" Maria asked. A smile grew on her face as soon as she saw the little boy. "Aye Dios mio! Que lindo! How cute!" She carefully took the boy from Aragon's arms and hugged him. "What's your name mijo?"

The boy just laughed.

"We're not sure," Castile clarified. "We found him outside in the garden and hoped you could help us."

"Well I'm not sure," Maria said, holding the boy away from her face to get a better look. "But he's simply adorable!"

"That's what I said!" Aragon stated, "So that must mean he's mine!"

Maria thought for a moment, "You could be right," she muttered. A proud smirk grew on Aragon's face, until he compromised what she had said.

"Wait, what? He can't be mine! I didn't even-"

"Are you forgetting you're not human?" Maria was one of the few people in the kingdom who knew that they were the kingdoms themselves.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Mijo listen," Maria interrupted. "You two are getting married-"

"Joining forces," Castile politely corrected.

"Meaning the two kingdoms will become one, and the queen will probably not allow any kingdom to fall to the other," Maria explained.

"But where does he fit in-"

"Aragon, you didn't let me finish," Maria said. "If he is not a child of anyone here, he could be the next kingdom."

"Meaning, he would be the child of the two kingdoms before," Castile slowly stated.

Maria nodded, "I will go down and ask if there were any children brought to the celebration, but I am sure he is yours." She handed the boy to Aragon and headed down the stairs.

Aragon looked at the boy, then back to Castile, "Two kingdoms before," he slowly repeated. "Does that mean us?"

Castile nodded, just as shock as he was. She couldn't believe it, first she was- her queen was getting married, and now she has a child with the man she has feelings for, whether the feelings are good or bad. She started to shake. She couldn't handle it all.

"Castilla," Aragon whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder. She jerk her shoulder away from him, tears formed in her eyes. "Castilla, everything will be ok."

"How do we know," she softly cried. "If he's the next kingdom, what happens to us?"

Aragon opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. His mind searched for answers, but nothing could answer her question. Castile turned and started to head down the hallway, making her way to her room.

"Hey," Aragon stopped her, holding on to her wrist. "That doesn't mean everything is going to be bad."

"He's a kingdom," Castile said, trying to stop her tears from coming down her cheeks. She hardly ever cried, she had to be tough for her people, but how could she? "That's what kingdoms do. They over power other kingdoms."

"Or join together," Aragon smiled, putting his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears as they fell. "The Holy Roman Empire-"

"Is an empire, not a kingdom," Castile snapped.

"But look at how strong he is," Aragon pointed out. He readjusted the boy in his arms, "and look at all the kingdoms that are under his control. You never know if he will become the next greatest empire."

Castile bit her lip. He had a point, and a good one to that matter. "If he's ours," Castile started, but quickly glared at Aragon, who had a huge grin on his face. "I said _if_ he is ours, we will raise him right and together."

A warm smile grew across Aragon's face as the word ran through his head, 'together.'

"Señorita," Maria called as she walked down the hallway. "Señorita!"

Castile looked up from Aragon and the boy, smiling. Maria stopped and smiled sadly. She knew what she was about to say would break the girl's heart, but she had no other choice. She bit her lip and walked over to them.

"Señorita, I have news to tell you," Maria said sadly, putting her arm on the girl's.

"I do not like the tone of your voice," Castile frowned, "You use this tone when something bad has happened."

Maria bit her lip and nodded slightly, "It's about the boy. We found his father. I went down and asked Paulo if he knew any children were brought along, and he said," she straightened her shoulders and stood up straight. Her nose went up in the air and she deepened her voice, "The queen requested no children at the celebration. I simply agreed saying marriage celebrations are no place for children."

"But that has nothing to do with-"

"Shush Aragon," Maria said, in her normal voice.

"Shhh," the boy repeated, squirming in Aragon's arms, pulling at his shirt.

"Like I was saying," Maria said, trying to glare at Aragon, but the little boy distracted her. "I told Paulo that wedding celebrations are a great place for children, but before I could explain, a nosy man joined our conversation. He said, 'A found child, you say?' I nodded and said he was found outside by one of the Queen's maids, and we were looking for his parents. The man rejoiced and said that he lost his little hijo and was looking for him."

Castile blinked and shook her head, "No, it can't be- I mean he's- the lady said- look at him! He looks just like us!"

Maria looked away from Castile, "I know mija, but the man said-"

"Who cares what the man said," Aragon spoke up, in a firm voice. "Maria, I have this feeling, deep inside that says that this boy is mi hijo."

"But other than that, we have no way to prove it," Maria spoke softly. "He may have the same color of hair as Castile or share the same green eyes, Aragon, but we cannot prove that he's a kingdom."

Aragon frowned, he knew that Maria was right, but the feeling kept tugging at him. He looked at down at the boy, who was sucking on his thumb, unaware of his situation. Aragon pulled the boy into hug, "We never got to hear your name."

The boy looked up At Aragon and smiled. His mouth opened, but before anything could come out, a voice interrupted, "Maria! The man requests his child at once."

Heads turned towards the voice, revealing Paulo as the mysterious voice. "He says they must depart at once, they have a long journey home."

Aragon's grip on the boy tightened, "What gives him the right to take our boy from us?"

"The fact that he's not your son," Paulo retorted, extending his arms out for the boy. Aragon didn't relax a muscle, holding on tightly to the small child.

"Aragon," Castile said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "We need to hand him over."

"But," Aragon hesitated to speak, as the boy was ripped out of his arms by Paulo.

"We cannot keep the man waiting." quick on his heels, he turned and headed back down stairs.

"Mami! Papi!" the boy cried, reaching back towards the couple. Alligator tears fell down his cheeks, onto Paulo's deep red overcoat. Paulo didn't stop. He harshly hushed the boy and turned the corner.

Tears formed in Castile's eyes. She quickly blinked them away, but they kept returning. She quickly latched onto Aragon's arm and buried her face into his sleeve. Aragon lifted his arm from her grip and pulled her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her torso. His chin rested on the top of her head, eyes closed shut. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He could still her the boy cry for them, shouting for his proclaimed mom and dad, and they couldn't do anything to comfort him.

The night was quickly filled of sorrow and pain. Castile excused herself soon after the boy had departed, not stating where she was going. Aragon offered to come with, but she refused. She left him in the hallway, confused and hurt.

"She needs her time alone," Maria's words rung through his head. "She'll be back soon. Why don't you wait in her room?"

Aragon rested his head on the wall and remembered his words, "Absolutely not." He couldn't be disrespectful to Castile. She was his bride and couldn't be any trouble to her. Maria suggested sitting in the hallway, a better pick for Aragon. He was not a heavy sleeper, and as soon as she returned into the castle, he would know.

Aragon barely slept, worrying about Castile and the boy. Castile hadn't returned since she left the night before. He nervously tapped his fingers against the floor. He closed his eyes, trying to get in a few more minutes of sleep, but a small voice yelled in his head. "Mami! Papi!" His eyes quickly shot open. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"He shouldn't have left us," He whispered to himself. "He's ours."

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat. Aragon looked up and saw Maria. "Has our Castile returned yet?" Aragon shook his head. She raised her eyebrow, "I wonder where she had gone off to. Maybe she's downstairs in the dining room."

"I'm sure we would've heard her come in," Aragon mentioned, he quickly pushed himself off the ground and stood up. "But we can check. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to her. Just think, if the Moorish Empire...had..." He stopped himself from completing that sentence. "I'm going outside to look. Maria, please check inside." She nodded, understanding the worry in his voice. She quickly turned on her heel and headed downstairs, calling for Castile. Aragon quickly dashed through the house and headed outside.

"Castilla!" He called, looking left and right. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Quick Aragon think! Where would she be?" His eyes flashed and his smile grew. "That's it!" He ran around the castle and headed straight towards the garden.

"Castilla!" He called again, as he passed through the garden arch. "Castilla!" He turned down the first row of flowers he saw, "Castilla! Are you here?" He ran down the row and turned to go down the next row. Aragon froze in his steps. There laid Castile on the ground. "Castilla," He whispered. He slowly walked towards her. "Querido Dios," he whispered. He fell to his knees right by her body, "I'm too late. He got here, didn't he?" He ran his hand through her hair, "Oh, Castilla."

Her eyes flickered and slowly opened. "A-Aragon?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Castilla," He whispered cheerfully, pulling her into a hug. "I thought the Moorish Empire got the best of you~"

"I can take care of myself when it comes to him," She said smiling. "Besides, if he wanted to grow his empire, he'd have to get both of us for that."

Aragon thought and frowned, "Or, an upcoming kingdom."

Castile blinked and slowly repeated, "An upcoming kingdom-?" Aragon nodded. Castile blinked, "No. You can't mean-?"

"The boy," Aragon finished her sentence. "We have to find him." He grabbed her hand and ran towards the castle, "We must figure out where The Moorish Empire had gone to."

**A/N: please remember, my history is almost never right.**

**Castile and Aragon were Christian kingdoms in Spain. They were united through marriage. They probably were not united just to get rid of the Moors (actually, The Treaty of Granada gave religious tolerance to Muslims later on). But uh. Yeah.**

**/EDIT/ Reading in my history book this semester, I read that Queen Isabella, well at the time she was Princess Isabella, married Ferdinand of Aragon **_**before**_** she came into power. She was married for a few years, then her older brother died, and she received the rights to the throne.**

**But we will pretend that they were united to get rid of the moors. uh...yeah.**

SPANISH TIME~

"Aye Dios Mio!" – It's like, "Oh My God"

"Que Lindo"- How cute

Querido Dios- Dear God

I probably missed a lot of others, and if you have questions, just message me about it. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The man told Paulo he was heading south to Granada," one of the Castilian maids said. "He said he came on foot and was planning to return the same way, without stops."

"But that would take a week," Castile piped up. "And how could somebody just walk that long?"

The maid shrugged, "Paulo gave the man a map with shorter routes marked to get their quicker, although, if you want to catch up with him, he went the longer route to go out of the way of the forest. The man said he hated to go through there during the dark. If you cut through the forest now, you should be able to catch up with him in no time." The maid laugh, "Paulo even called him an empire. As if empires are people!"

Aragon raised his eyebrow, "Why would Paulo do that?"

Castile shook her head, "We can't worry about that now, we need to go."

The two headed out the door and outside. They ran towards the forest, a race against time. They couldn't let the Moorish Empire take the boy under his control. The forest was rarely used as a short cut, but a defined path carved it's way through the forest. They ducked under low branches and scurried through the forest, following the shiny, rounded stone path. The path was too narrow for the two to run side-by-side, but still wide enough for the two to run, one in front of the other. Aragon leaded the way, holding onto Castile's hand behind him.

"There's the exit!" Aragon yelled, "Straight ahead, we're almost there!" They ran faster, as the exit grew closer. Aragon stopped at the low branches and lifted them up, high enough so Castile can walk under them without being hit. She smiled and walked under the branches.

The two stood outside of the forest, looking around for the Moorish Empire. Then, they heard something.

"Mami! Papi!" A voice cried. The voice sounded strained, as if it has been yelling for most of the night.

"Hush it!" a deeper voice yelled, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "You need to just hush up! My head hurts because of your yelling!" The smaller boy sniffed. His tears stopped forming hours ago, but his nosed stayed stuffed.

"Aragon," Castile whispered. "There they are!" Aragon nodded. He put his hand towards his opposite side, reaching for his sword as he approached their voices.

"Moorish Empire!" Aragon shouted, in his firm, deep voice. He watched as the heavier man freeze in his place. "You know who I'm here for, and I want him now!"

"Papi!" the boy yelled. He squirmed in his capturer's arms.

"You don't understand," The Moorish Empire yelled back. "I need this chance to grow my empire! Ever since my empire started here, we started big, and as the years past, I shrunk! My empire SHRUNK on me! And do you know who's at fault for this, dear Aragon?"

Aragon stammered, "W-well, w-why of co-course-"

"YOU!" The Moorish Empire pointed towards Aragon, then moved his finger to point at Castile, "And YOU!"

"You conquered our land!" Castile shouted, "What else were we suppose to do? Let you have it?"

"Of course!" The Moorish Empire retorted. He stepped closer to Castile, "You know, I always wanted you to be my wife and we'd rule this peninsula together."

Aragon wrinkled his brow. His hand quickly gripped the sword by his side and swiftly pulled it out. The sword's tip was only inches away from the Moorish Empire's neck, "One more move like that, and you're dead."

The Moorish Empire smirked, "Even in front of your son?" Aragon thought for moment, and slowly lowered his sword. The Moorish Empire's smirk reflected in his eyes, "Bad move." He quickly dropped the child and drew his sword. The boy landed flat on his bum. If he had tears to shed, he would've started crying from the shock. He simply sniffed through his stuffed nose and ran towards Castile. She picked him up and whispered songs into his ears, moving him away from the two men, into safety.

The Moorish Empire struck Aragon's sword as it was lowered, nearly knocking it out of his hand. "Cheap shot," Aragon spat. He quickly regained grip and slashed at the Moorish Empire's sword. The two swords met with a clang and quickly retracted from each other. The Moorish Empire moved quickly, attempting every cheap shot he could make, but Aragon would always meet him there, and block the attack. If the two didn't have swords, Castile swore they looked like if they were dancing.

Aragon blocked every single attack that the Moorish Empire threw at him, barely wasting energy. Unlike the Moorish Empire, who grew weaker and weaker with every blow. "You'll...Never...Win!" The Moorish Empire exhaled. He stepped backwards, away from Aragon, tripping on himself, falling straight to the ground.

Aragon's sword tip quickly met the skin of the Moorish Empire's neck. He lightly put pressure on it, breaking the skin. "I could kill you right now," He whispered. "But I won't. He retracted his sword and put it back in its rightful place. "I claim this fight over. We are keeping the boy and we do not want another incident like this to ever happen again, understand?"

The Moorish Empire nodded nervously. Aragon reached down and picked up his enemy's sword. "Honestly, being rude is one thing I hate to do, but to keep my familia safe, I will be taking your sword."

Aragon walked away from the Moorish Empire towards Castile and the boy, but quickly stopped and faced the man, "Rest as much as you can, you have a long journey ahead of you."

The three arrived safely back to their castle. Castile and Aragon both agreed that they needed to introduce their new child to their queen and king. They walked up towards the front entrance when the boy pulled on Castile's sleeve.

"What is it dear?" she asked. He pointed down to a red flower by the garden's arch. She smiled and walked over to it. "Esta?" He nodded. She picked the flower and handed it to him. His eyes and his smile grew big as he brought the flower closer to his face. Castile laughed, "Looks like he found his favorite flower!"

"What would you call that flower?" Aragon questioned, holding the door for Castile.

She nodded and walked into the castle. "Red Carnation," She said softly as she watched the boy squeal with joy as he played with the petals on the flower. The trio walked into the throne room and bowed to their king and queen.

"What is it Castile?" Queen Isabella asked, slightly bothered. Castile often came into the throne room in the past for nonsense questions, interrupting important meetings the Queen had.

Castile opened her mouth, but for the first time, she had no clue what to say. Aragon placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Queen Isabella of Castile and King Ferdinand of Aragon," His loud voice filled the throne room quite easily. "We are pleased to announce a new kingdom has risen. The kingdom of both Castile and Aragon. The Kingdom of," He paused for a moment, and quickly thought to himself. "España."

**A/N: please remember, my history is almost never right.**

**Castile and Aragon were Christian kingdoms in Spain. They were united through marriage. They probably were not united just to get rid of the Moors (actually, The Treaty of Granada gave religious tolerance to Muslims later on). But uh. Yeah.**

**/EDIT/ Reading in my history book this semester, I read that Queen Isabella, well at the time she was Princess Isabella, married Ferdinand of Aragon **_**before**_** she came into power. She was married for a few years, then her older brother died, and she received the rights to the throne.**

**But we will pretend that they were united to get rid of the moors. uh...yeah.**


End file.
